Captain Jack Penguin
Captain Jack Penguin is a well known (and well hated) pirate who roams the seas, seeking to destroy Rockhopper. Background There are many rumors about Jack's past but it is likely he was born in Club Penguin itself. He was never educated and seemed to have no future. He despised all authority and made an enemy of the PSA very quickly (there was no EPF back then.) It is believed he attempted a coin robbery at a young age. Unfortunately he was caught; he then fled and broke another law by stealing the Hydro Hopper Boat. He soon learned that on open sea he could easily rob penguins in other small boats. Later in life he realized that he wanted to be more than a small time pirate thief, so he built the 'Privateer.' The ship was one of the biggest ships at the time, rivaled only by the ‘Migrator’, which drew Jack's attention to Rockhopper. He became obsessed with becoming a greater pirate than him and would sometimes even open fire on him. Later, at pirate cove, Jack noticed a shadow hiding at the back of the room. It was an ex-ninja (called Solitare) of whom he recruited for his crew. One day, after a very dark and cold winter. Jack claimed that a penguin mermaid came to him in his dream. She told him how to defeat Rockhopper. The mermaid story is most likely not true but Jack did eventually work out how to defeat Rockhopper (At least for a while) What he did was, with the help of the ex-ninja, de-fused the light bulb on top of the lighthouse. Jack decided if Rockhopper couldn't find Club Penguin then he would be defeated, because Club Penguin has always been there for Rockhopper. Of course the penguins of Club Penguin eventually did repair the Lighthouse and soon Rockhopper was back. Jack has kidnapped Rockhopper many times, but has only been captured once himself. This was in 2004, the CNIC had started a whole new disguise ship, which could not be seen through a telescope only by an eye. By the time Jack saw the CNIC ship it was too late. He soon escaped though and still threatens sailors and Admirals, but his quest to defeat Rockhopper is all he cares about now. His crew just comes along for the ride (and treasure). Involvement Captain Jack Penguin is a well-known Pirate. He is less popular than Rockhopper as he only sells his cargo to other criminals and steals from all who he meets on the sea. He is well known among agents in the EPF and agents in the former PSA ranked him as Public Enemy number #2. He was only beaten by Herbert P. Bear. Agents rarely receive missions concerning him though as he is out of their jurisdiction. The CNIC do, however, make it one of their sole duties to capture and arrest Jack. He is their Public Enemy Number One. His only real friend is his black puffle, Fire. Fire received his name as every time Jack said 'FIRE' Fire would swallow an O-Berry, ignite, and then fly across all the cannons while lighting them all so they would all fire at once. Unlike Rockhopper, Jack does accept other crew members. One of his well-known crew members was Dustin Farlight. An ex-ninja who was banished never to walk amongst decent penguins again by the sensei. It is unknown exactly what he did to deserve such a fate, as Jack never asks. His crew is extremely loyal and will follow him anywhere he goes. The ship battle during the Island Adventure 2010 was a reenactment of a famous battle between jack's crew and a crew of a CNIC ship. He is obsessed with his hat and has vowed never to lose it. Once, in a battle, a CNIC sailor scratched it slightly. Jack then did every thing he could to get revenge for his hat. His hat's name is Jasmine. Fire As mentioned above, Fire received his name because every time Jack would yell "FIRE!” the puffle would ignite himself then light all the snowball cannons at once. Fire was discovered in the Hydro Hopper boat Jack stole. He found him hiding in the box of snacks the three penguins that drove the boat had. Jack named him only when he had built his ship the "Privateer" as before then there was no cannons on the Hydro Hopper boat so, (as ship captain very often name puffles to the word the respond to) Fire had never heard the word "fire" and re-act in the way he famously does. He cannot speak penguin, but he seems different from normal puffles. For one he has an eye patch and he also seems obsessed with Yarr as Jack is with Rockhopper. Yarr has noticed Fire (unlike Rockhopper with Jack) and they frequently have one on one battles. Like the black elite puffle, Fire can also wield, this helps in fixing the ships during battles with Larry (Chief of repairs on the 'Privateer'). His background before meeting Jack is completely unknown, even where he comes from is unknown as his eye patch was not one from Club Penguin even though he was found in a Club Penguin Hydro-Hopper boat. The biggest mystery about Fire is what happened to his eye. The Privateer Built by Jack after a few years of being a small time Pirate in a Hydro-Hopper boat. It is read with a large tub of cream soda just below the crow’s nest. He has also filled a treasure chest with cream soda as it his (and most other pirate's) favorite drink. His cannons must be loaded by throwing snowballs into the buckets above them, but can also be loaded by lighting the wick at the end of the cannon but only Fire has been known to do this. Below deck is three other cannons and where the crew (except Solitare, the ex-ninja who sleeps up on the crows nest.) sleeps. A few hammocks are set up; this room is very smelly and also has a large table set up in the middle. This is where they eat. In the next room is the Captain Quarters, Unlike Rockhopper Quarters, Jacks looks a little like Herbert’s lair with plans spread out around the room. He keep a scale model of the Migrator next to his bad with a tiny Rockhopper holding an even tinnier Yarr. He uses this a snowball target when he is bored. Jack did not build it alone; he offered Rory 10,000 Club Penguin coins to help him but Rory turned it down saying that he would never help scum like Jack. Larry was working for Rory at the time and couldn't resist such an offer. He helped build the ship and taught Fire how to weld. Afterwards Jack hired him as Chief of repairs on the Privateer making Larry the very first crew member (discounting Fire). The Privateer was once one of the biggest ships to roam the Antarctic sea (as mentioned before) only to be equaled by the Migrator, which was built shortly before. Apparently he named it the Privateer because in very small print at the bottom of Fire's Eye patch it say's "The Privateer." Jasmine Jasmine is Jack's prized hat, which he never takes off (not even when he is sleeping. There is no other hat like it as Jack made it himself although he claims otherwise. He made an oath to Jasmine never to lose her and vows revenge on anyone who causes damage to her. It is completely unknown where he got the name from (He claims the hat told him it's name) but Jasmine must have been some sort of Penguin who was a mentor of some sort, or a family member. Either that or he picked the name from no where. For the record Jasmine has never been lost. It is said that he mad eit from the same material ninjas use, the was proven FALSE as the sensei pointed out that Jack's hat never dissapeared. Wherever yoiu see Jack you will always see Jasmine, his loyal hat, siting on his head. Crew Jack's loyal crew are mostly only known by their nickname. The ones who aren't do not have one (eg. Larry.) By joining Jack's crew they have become very rich, even though he spends more time chasing Rockhopper than treasure. The all are experts at something, otherwise Jack would not have ever let them on his boat. Which is why willy thepenguinj has never made it on. Below is the crew, they are listed in Chronological order. Larry Before he Joined Jack's crew Larry had a promising future. He cam from a family of builders, and surprised them all by getting a job with Rory himselfe. Rory saw the talent in Larry almost instantly, when he saw Larry helping a friend renovate their igloo. When Jack apporoached Rory and showe hijm the 10 000 coins he was offering to help him build the Prieteer, Larry couldn't resist. Although Rory refused to help a pirate Larry had no problem. While Larry was building the Priveteer he taught Fire how to wield. After the Priveteer had finished Larry thought it was over and he could simply go back to Rory. Unfortunately Rory refused to re-hire him as he had gone against what was right simply for coins. So Larry went back to Jack for a perminate job. Jack obviously hired him and he began work as Cheif of Repaires on the Priveteer. X-O A mysterious penguin who was once a high ranking Admiral in the CNIC. One day he suddenly quite the CNIC for unknown reasons and said he would spend the remainder of his days driving Hydro-Hopper boats. One day in a chance meeting, Jack saw him to the side of the Priveteer in a Hydro-Hoper boat. Just as Jack proceeded to rob him, X-O Jumped from his boat and trew a rally of snowball which all hit Jack's beak. This is when Jack saw X-O's amazing ability. X-O could throw Snowballs faster than any other penguin. It is said that X-O once nocked Rockhopper overboard with a dozen snowballs. This was proven TRUE. X-O's ability come extreamly helpfull during battle when loading the snowball cannons. X-O never speaks of his past. Solitare A common trait come up with a few of Jack's crew. Little is known about their past (note: this oly applies to Jack, X-O and Solitare) All that is known about Solitare is that he is a discraced ninja who was banished never to live among decent penguins again. So it was impossible he would never end up with pirates (or other lawbreakers.) He is an expert at turining invisible, and it is said that he was one of the senseis best students ans sensei continued his training to Fire ninja befor he did for other penguins. He could hvae gone far, mabe even replaced the sensei on Club Penguin. But he must have done something wrong. Nothing is known about his family. Solitare does not sleep in a hamock below deck. But sleeps in the corws nest where he is amonge the stars. He is not a very happy penguin andrarly talks. But he does have an incedible ability as he is one of the few, if only, ninja pirate. He can easily senak up to enemys. He was the third to join caiptain Jacks ship. Rodger Rodger Rodger Rodger certainly does not seem l ike a pirate who would board Jacks ship. He is jolly and is one of the best cooks around. This is his special ability. He is simply the ships cook. Jack realised that he had to do something to keep his crew happy. They were beginning to become slilghtly restless with his constant ventures to defeat Rockhopper. So he remembered back to whe he was a boy. He had stonlen one fo the best cakes ever. But he was caught. Although he was a theif the cook let him have the cake, as well as a nunber of cookies and scones. So Jack sent out on a ques tot find the chef as recruite him. When Jack found him he was board in his small igloo. He was older now and had retired. But he wanted a bit of adventure in his life. So when Jack suggested he joined the Priveteer as the ship's cook Rodger Rodger jumped at the chance.The rest of the crew liked him straight away and loved his coooking. Although Rodger Rodger never help in battles or when they are looking for treasure. He is still a valuable part of the crew. Small Joe Despite his name; Small Joe is no smkalle rthan any other pengin. He was discovered by Jack when trying to break into the ship. As he was the first penguin to get on the Priveteer without beign part of the crew. Jack recruted him. Not even X-O can hear him when he is sneaking around. He was once one of the most succsessful theives in cAnd when Jack docked there he decided that a apirate must have lots of treasure stored away. Especialy one with a big as a boat as the Priveteer. He is not one of the most populare crew mates as he allways plays annoying paractica jokes. But the only crew member who genuanly gets annoyed with Joe is Solitare. Ever since Joe entered the ship, Solitare has despised him. Joe's ability isthat he can easiliy pick locks. So he and solitare sometimes have to work together as they both have good stealth abilities (Solitares is better)but joe can break in. Joe's ability also comes in usefull when the crew find locked treasure chests. Small Joe is very clever (esspecialy when it comes to practical jokes.) Sailor The final crew mate worked for CNIC like X-O but was not as succsessful. He never made it past the sailor rank. The story of how he came to be part of Jack's crew began in a battle between the CNIC ship he worked on and the Priverteer. Jack and his crew won and all the CNIC sailors and Adrmills were excaping in life boats. Unfortunately they left Sailor as there was not enough space. Jack was about to make Sailor his prosoner when he climed right to the top of the crows nest. As Jacks crew went after him he grabbed onto a rop and swang onto the Priveteer. There he waddled to the cannons and fired right at Jack and his crew. X-O quickly knocked hm over and Rodger Rodger (who had stayed on the ship) took him prisoner. Jack said to let him go as he had incredibe bravery and resorsfullness. It is likely one day Sailor will be made the First Mate as he is so good and loyal. He is awesome!! The Adventures and Life of Captain Jack Penguin (Book) The Adventures and Life of Captain Jack Pengin was written by the same penguin who wrote Lord of the Oinion Rings. At first this book was extreamly popular as penguins wanted to know all about the so-called pure evil pirate. It told about his family and life and there were many chapeters on his attemptes to defeat Rockhopper. But not tto much later after it's realese it was proven that the book was fiction (not fact as many penguin had belived) so the sale of the book dramatical fell. Ofcourse not all of the book was fiction. Parts of it were from his reaserch. So Jack soon st out to get revenge on all those who had helped write the book. To get revenge Jack sent out Small Joe to try his practicle jokes on all those who helped. Below is the origonal cover of the book (made and designed by an unnamed yellow puffle) and below and a list of the chapters with a short description for each. Here are a list of the Chapters PART 1 (this part is manly fact) The legend Begins- Tells of Jack begining a life of crime at a young age, all of this chapter is fact. The Priveteer- About Jack building the legendary Priveteer and recruiting Larry. Rockhopper- About Jack's intrest in Rockhopper growing. And his obbsesion to defeat him. Jack's crew- Obviously about Jack meeting his crew. Sailor is not met yet in this chapter. Sailor- The tale of how Jack met Sailor. PART 2 (Nearly completely fiction) Jack and the bearded turtle- A strange story in which Jack meets a bearded turtle who is a pirate caiptain. He is bent on revenge against Rockhopper so agrees to help Jack. In the end Jack betrays the bearded turtle and he swears to come back for revenge. Solitare and Small Joe- A shorter story where Joe and Solotare are forced to work together. In the end Solitare begins to like Joe but never tells any of the crew. Fire verse Larry- An even shorter stor were Fire and Larry race to fix the most leaks. In the end because they got so caught up in the compation the Priveteer nearly sinks. So Larry and Fire work together to fix it back to its pride and glory. X-O and the visitor- X-O is awackened by a sound. He goes out to investigate and is there is lots of suspense. Suddenly a ghost comes out of nowhere. In the end X-O finds out the ghost was really just Small Joe playing a prank. Jack puts Small Joe on Cleaning duty for a month. Jasmine's Adventure- A notebly longer chapeter written from the point of view of Jack's hat when it is lost. In the end Jack found Jasmine. (this chapter definately is FICTION as Jasmine has never once been lost) Return of the bearded Turtle- A final showdown beteen Jack and the bearded turtle. In the end Jack's crew help defeat the Bearded turtle proving you need teamwork to win. Jack says that this is how he will defeat Rockhopper. The lighthouse- The story of how Jack defused the lighthouse bulb so Rockhopper would get lost. Even though this is based on fact the story of how he did it in this chapter is false as it says all of his crew helped using their abilities. Rodger Rodger and his boiling soup- A story of how Rodger got a job as a cook abourd a CNIC ship where (secretly working for Jack) served boiling soup to all the sailors. The soup tasted completely horrible and all the sailors were destracted while Solitare and Small Joe went abourd and robbed the ship. Sailor and the sailor- A short story of when Sailor was captured by the CNIC. Sailor trickes the sailor whatching him to let him go and he then robs the ship of everything it has. Rockhopper is Back- The final chapter when Rockhopper comes back and Jack vows revenge. A very short but conclusive chapter. While the book was still popular a producer was considering a movie deal. They were going to have Director Benny as the Director but this was how everyone found out it was ficiton. Directer Benny instantly checked if any rules were being broken and found the majority of the book was fiction. Ofcourse she told everyone. Charecteristics Jack has a rather obbssesive personality. This is not just shown with his obbsesion to defeat Rockhopper. He is also obbsessed with his hat Jasmine as mentioned above. He is also rude and grumpy. This suits Fire who has the same sort of personality. He also wants to be different which is why he designed his own hat and did not grow a beard like Rockhopper. Jack never thinks of other penguins and is very selfish. Despite all his bad charecteristics he also can be very loysl snd caring. Although he is only loyal and caring to his crew, ship and puffle. No one else matters as far as Jack is concerned. He has a big ego and named himself Caiptain before he even had any crew. If any one shows him down he will try to get revenge at any cost. It is very likely Jack does have a soft side but he hides it well. Discoveries Jack does not have a island of his own like Rockhopper. But he has discovered quite a lot. Unfrotunatelty most of the thing he discovers are not worth any thing to him so he leaves them and never comes back. He does put them in his map of Antartica so perhaps one day, his discoveries will be shown to the public and futer generations of penguins willbe living on an island that Jack discovered. Jack never claims an island as his own, even if he was the first penguin there. He says he will only claim land that no one owns, not even puffles. He has claimed an iceberg as his own, and stuck his flag onit the sent it away. He says it will probably still br floting after he is gone. So to stilll strick fear in the heart of any sailor that sees it. He named the iceberg Fear and it has been seen by many sailors. Jack is also somewhat of an astronimer, and he had heard of Rockhopper's theory that a penguin could guide their boat with the stars (noted in Rockhoppers Journal which Jack has read aproximetly 7032 times) so he mapped out the stars and discovered some new ones. Whenever it ois too dark to see, Jack always has the stars. He has memorised all of his maps and star charts. War Caiptain Jack Penguin genrally tries to stay out of wars. The only war he was slightly invovled in was The Great Darktonian Pie War but he did not do much. All he did was fire a couple of pies at both sides then kept on sailing right throughout the rest of the war. Part of being a Pirate means that you stay out of conflicts and become a country in yourself. At least that is waht Jack belives which is why he doesn't fight much in wars. Future Jack will grow old and soon will be gone. But he will probably never really be gone as his legend will live on. His ice berg called Fear will also live on. He will probably never fully defeat Rockhopper. It is unlikely he willl recruite any more penguins for his crew but it is possible. Mabe he will forgett about Rockhopper one day and go on with being a normal pirate. Mabe even get a friendly prsonality like Rokchopper. Whatever the futer holds you can be suire that we haven't heard the last of Caiptain Jack Penguin!! Trivia * Dan Beronews hates him because he deleted Dan's prized ship, the 'Master of the Sea' * He is obsessed with his prized hat Jasmine, almost as much as the Vase and Stamm * He has a very loyal crew * Willy the Penguin has often tried to join his crew, but has been turned down on several occasions. * Despite his constant attempts to out-do Rockhopper, Rockhopper himself has barely heard of Jack. This is because that when Jack's plans that actually work the penguin that caused them is never named. To Rockhopper Jack is just another enemy Pirate Captain. See also * CNIC * Dan Beronews * Rockhopper * PSA * Club Penguin Island * South Pole City Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Explorers